Kate and Humprey: Dilemma
by wizz713
Summary: Kate and Humphrey meet as young pups. But they are both dragged into a mysterious master plan that they can't let anyone know about. But things in their complex lives only get worse as they begin to fall in love.


A golden wolf pup walked alone down the path. Excitement filled her eyes. This was her first time out of the den alone. She didn't have to worry about her parents breathing down her neck every step of the way now.

She was the pup of the leaders of the western pack at Jasper Park, Canada. Someday, she would be a strong alpha wolf and experience all the joys of life. But she was ultimately destined to become head alpha, and the leader of her future pack.

But at four months old, she was still too young to think about this. So in the meantime:

She planned to go to a party being held by several of her best friends. She simply had to go to the den, a mile or so down the road.

And somewhere along that mile long stretch, Kate, that was her name, would begin the adventure of a lifetime.

Down the path, she turned out of sight of her own den. Now Kate began running.

* * *

_It's so beautiful out here in the woods._ She thought. _So peaceful. _Her thoughts were broken by a snapping twig.

She climbed onto the rocks lining the edge of the path and peeked through a gap in the stone. A lone grey wolf walked through a clearing in the brush a few feet below her.

He crept across the clearing and slid into the shadows of the forest. Another, slightly lighter wolf followed him.

Kate sniffed. She had never seen these wolves before. But they smelled of the Western pack, so she knew that they were not anything out of the ordinary, but she still felt uneasy, so Kate continued on at a slightly above average pace.

Soon she arrived at Kari's den. There, Kari, Mira, and Janice waited for her.

"About time!" Called Kari. "We were starting to worry you wouldn't come."

"Where were you?" Asked Mira.

"I just left home a little late." Kate explained. "Had an argument with dad. Luckily Mom was out."

They all nodded. Eve was an excellent mother to her daughters, although sometimes she was overprotective. But the big problem with her, was the fact that she was also borderline psychotic and prone to jumping to unreasonable conclusions.

Winston on the other hand was a great father and a great leader. He was the only one able to counter Eve's psychotic outbursts, and His voice could calm a rabid bear, but held the authority to command the pack who trusted his judgment in the most difficult times.

"So what's up?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." Replied Kari. "We were waiting for you to show up."

"Well then, now that I'm here, let's get this party started!"

This was met by a chorus of agreements.

And so the fun began.

They started off very energetic, racing around the path in front of the den, playing various games.

Kate proved to be a very fast and quick-witted pup. She was outstanding at most of the games. She was the last of the four to get tired. But eventually, even the energetic little pup, Kate, had had enough.

They all sat down, panting, and talked the rest of the night.

After the party, they were all so tired that they immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Kate woke up in the morning to the sound of sleeping wolves, so she must have been the first one up.

She thought about opening her eyes, but didn't see any point in it. So for the next three minutes she sat there, unmoving, willing herself to go back to sleep.

After a while, she realized that this was not going to happen. She got up, stretched, and finally opened her eyes.

It was a beautiful day. The first thing Kate noticed was how thirsty she was. So she decided to go to the stream running just outside the den and get a drink.

Kate walked to the entrance and turned right, immediately crashing into someone.

Kate let out a small bark of surprise and jumped back several steps. the new wolf looked slightly startled as well, but slowly approached her. He was grey all over with an untidy mess of fur and a big smile.

"Oh, Hello there, my name's Humphrey." He introduced himself, extending his paw.

"K-Kate." She responded, still somewhat surprised by his sudden appearance. She shook his paw.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Said Humphrey. He cocked his head a little and then asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No," Replied Kate, "You can't have. It's my first time out of the den alone."

Humphrey still looked doubtful, but said no more. He walked slowly down the path away from Kate.

"Alright then, bye."

As he departed, Kate felt a feeling she had never felt before. But before she had any time to think on this, there was noise from inside the den. Her friends were waking and for them to catch her staring after Humphrey simply would not do.

But it was too late for that. When Kate turned around, she was face to face with a grinning Kari.

"Good morning, Kate." She greeted cheerfully.

"Uh... G-good morning... Kari." She stammered back.

Her friend's smile only grew bigger. "That's a nice way to start a new day."

"What is?"

"Meeting the cutest boy in the whole pack. I'm sure you two will get along fine." She replied, and edge of mischief in her voice now.

"What! I don't... We aren't... I mean... I don't _like_ him." Kate stammered, her face becoming hot.

Kate's jaw dropped in horror when Kari smiled an evil smile and ran back into the den calling:

"Kate has a crush on Humphrey!"


End file.
